


Started in a Lonely World

by Chemical_lacimehC



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_lacimehC/pseuds/Chemical_lacimehC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibyl was banished from the other side to live with mortals. </p>
<p>She hid herself to protect the peaceful beings that share the Earth.</p>
<p>She is the most powerful creature, but nobody knows what she is exactly. </p>
<p>Follow her while she creates her sons and daughters, falls in love, and saves the people she keeps close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started in a Lonely World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is grammar mistakes. It might have slow updates. Don't hate if you don't like Sibyl.

I roamed the Earth alone until I created my first child. He was the Child of the Moon.

I could always find myself drifting off to sleep to the sound of wolves singing to the Moon. You could say I favored wolves. It was one of the reasons why I saved the creature before me.

 

I moved the plants in front of me to see what was causing the dreadful noise. At my feet, I found a bloody wolf. I looked at it in pity when it caught my eyes. I twisted my mouth to the side, not knowing what to do. The wolf kept staring at me, begging for help. I slowly walked to the creature. When it didn't growl at me, I bent down. My hand hovered over it's wound. I frowned when I didn't see bite marks. I knew that a human did this. I sighed in frustration. I had loved the humans when they were peaceful, but now they were killing animals in fear. 

I muttered a few words, begging for something, that something I did not know. I found the wound healing before my eyes. I stroked the white fur that was stained in red. I huffed thinking of what to do. My true face came to the surface as I drifted to the other side. 

I looked up to see my ancestors. I scowled at there sight. 

" _We have watched you, Sibyl, from the beginning of time. We have learned from our mistake of banishing you. We will give you a power. You must use your blood, though. Design a creature, feed it to the person in mind, and they will form. You have other powers, but you must learn them on your own._ " That was all they said before I came back to Earth. The wolf was licking my face, and whimpering. My face changed back.

I giggled. I tugged the wolf back so I could stare at its eyes. "Can you follow me to my home? I will explain to you on the way." It didn't give any indication that it knew what I said, but I took my chance. I walked to my home, speaking but not knowing if I was truly speaking to someone. I looked behind me to see the wolf walking behind me.

I sat and at the bottom of a tree and thought.

 

I woke with a jolt. I guess I drifted off to sleep after thinking of the creature my new companion would be. The white wolf sat up from its resting place beside me. I let my face from, so I could bite into my wrist. I thought of the new breed as the wolf licked my wound. He would be human with rabid healing, super strength, and speed, so he could keep up with me. He wouldn't lose his wolf. He would transform every full moon. Yes, it would be painful, but it would be cruel of me to take away his animal side. His wolf senses would be slightly heightened in his human form. I thought back to him being found wounded. I decided that his kin would only be able to transform if they killed a human. A life for a life. 

I spent years with my wolf, but he soon left to raise his family and to carry on his gene.

 

I once again was found lonely, but it changed later on.

Humans started hurting the world around them. Wolves thought they dominated and were terrorizing villages. I decided to kill two birds with one stone.

 

I strolled down the clearing, minding my own business, when I heard a cry for help. I frowned and sped to the sound.

Over the years I found that I became more powerful as years go by. Not only is my blood powerful, but I am as well. I have unimaginable strength, speed, and senses. I sometimes have a sixth sense, you could call it. If someone has harmful intentions for me, or my children, I can stop it. I do not use it often because it isn't needed, but if it necessary it comes forward by itself. I could also use magic at my command. It did not matter if it was for me, or for others.

I found a girl being harassed by a group of me. I frowned at what I was seeing. They were trying to touch her and grab her in... not appropriate ways. I let my true face come forward, and I hissed to get the other attention. When they caught sight of me, they went screaming for the hills. I changed back, and helped the girl up. I thought for a moment, but an idea came into mind. I forced my blood down her throat while thinking of the creature. She would be powerful, getting power from the Spirits on the other side, but she could not use that power for herself. Pay back for those years long ago. She would try to keep balance, keeping the wolves at bay. While keeping the wolves at bay, she would protect nature. Hopefully the humans won't be able to hurt the wilderness as much.

 

I spent time with my daughter. She too left to raise her children and spread knowledge of her kin. I was left alone until I found the Mikaelsons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
